Sail Away With Me
by TwilightDream
Summary: Jack's back - Along with some old faces and a few 'demons' to deal with. Chapter Four now up.
1. Really bad eggs

Disclaimer: Avast matiees, I never have nor never will own any of what you'll see here in this wee story. However I will not argue if Disney etc want to give me it all. Please? No? Fine then. Hope y'all enjoy this small tale from the Caribbean. And from my mind. Again, characters, etc, not created from my own mind. * sobs *  
  
~~* Chapter One *~~  
  
"I bet you five of these nice, shiny beads that you can't do it" A pair of dirty hands held close together had in their grasp some red, blue and turquoise beads. "You'll find you have a deal" the pirate lady Anna Maria replied and held up a pistol aiming at a mast ahead of them. "She'll miss it by a mile" A short, stocky pirate named Gibbs muttered. "Wouldn't have made the bet if I knew she could do it mate" Jack Sparrow whispered not so quietly back to him. "You men are so-" "Watch it luv, need all yer concentration." Jack said moving to stand behind Anna who tilted her head and aimed, "Hardly" she said matter of factly. A bang was heard and then silence. Not even the movement of the waves around the ship, The Black Pearl, made a sound. The crew who had gathered to see the outcome of this wager stood with open mouths as one of them ran over to the large mast to have a close-up and confirm the hit "She bloody did it! Bullet's right in't middle of the centre!" "Now Mr Sparrow, I believe you owe me those priceless beads which also serve as fond reminders that you made, yet again, a bad bet." Jack reaches into his pocket grudgingly and hands over the beads. Anna takes them with a smile. "You just remember all the blood and sweat that went into getting those - Literally" he added. "I think these will go well with that peal necklace you lost to me last week" Anna went onto say "Last week you told that lass in Tortuga to turn me down after we made the bet. Woulda had her if you hadn't paid her." "A ha, but I hadn't paid her. Running away as you approached her was her own decision" She winked as the men in the crew sounded impressed and shocked someone would turn down a man such as Sparrow. A quick angry glance from Jack soon shut them up. He looked back at Anna and smiled "Enjoy your winnings." "No mistake in that." Anna said and began to walk to the cabins. Jack stood for a moment before shouting at the crew "Right you lot! This ship isn't going to get to Port Royal with you all standing around" The crew began to move about to their positions "Not when I have a wedding to get too, the rum isn't going to drink itself." His boots thumped along the deck as he began to walk to the helm. On his way he glared at the target that had been drawn onto one of the masts with some chalk and had the bullet still embedded into it from Anna's shot. At the helm he looked out over the sea, the island of Port Royal not far away at all, but visible in the distance. The anchor now up the ship was once again sailing along and with help from the wind the island was getting closer.  
  
Meanwhile on the island, down one of the streets was the Smithery. Inside a couple were spending much loved time with one and other.  
  
"Won't Mr Brown be back soon?" Elizabeth asked as she walked around near the anvil.  
  
Will looked over to a chair and saw a pair of boots placed next to it's legs "Bottle of rum gone and he's forgotten to put his boots on, more than likely he's fallen asleep in the streets before even getting to the Inn"  
  
Elizabeth smiled and walked slowly over to the mechanism, which hung numerous swords. Old repaired ones and new ones. "I still find it hard to believe you make all these." She raised her hand up to touch one but Will intercepted her and grabbed the sword down himself, holding it in his hands for her to look at "It's more of a hobby now. Making sure Brown finds his way home in the morning is more work" he smiled. Elizabeth took the sword from his hands and held it herself "And all the practice too." She looked to him "Even before the Black Pearl business it would have been you I'd have called to if anything should have happened". "Like marrying a Commodore?" "Yes" she laughed "Like marrying a commodore. I would have absolutely no idea how I would have survived". She handed him the sword back and he hung it up in its place again "I would expect Mr Brown would hand all this over to you once he retires?" Will never met her with a response, she turned round to look at him "He would, wouldn't he?" "There isn't a moment of soberness that would make that man sign anything over to me once he retires. That's why I've decided to -" he said reluctantly "Decided to - what?" Elizabeth pressed "I've decided to give it up. Being a blacksmith. Being stuck in a building all day with the heat from the furnace and a man who never even knows his own name most of the time, never mind what his assistants name is - I just - I -" "I understand" Elizabeth finished and walked over to him. "Soon you will be Son in Law to a Governor. That life requires no job" She stroked his face with her hand before he took hold of her hand in his "Which leads me onto my next matter. My wedding gift to you" "Oh?" Elizabeth raised a curious brow.  
  
"Oh!" was all she could say. Moment's later Elizabeth stood looking out onto the water from one of the piers in the docks, a shocked expression on her face. "So how do you like your wedding gift?" "You bought me a boat?" "A ship." "You bought me a ship as a wedding gift?" "Yes, I used what savings I had, and what treasure Jack had given me from the Isla de Muerta and bought you -" he looked at the ship, quite big in size and looked altogether new and was anchored just a little out from the harbor, then looked back to Elizabeth "You hate it don't you?" "No. No! I love it. I just wasn't expecting it. A ship, to call my own." "Yes. It's definitely called your own" He handed Elizabeth a telescope and she held it to her eye. "Read the ship's name" Will urged. She adjusted the telescope until she had a clear visual of the ship's name wrote on the rear of the boat "The Swann" she read and took the scope away from her eye "You named it after me too?" Will nodded and smiled. Elizabeth looked out to the ship then back at him "This is why you're no longer going to be working at the Smithery. Isn't it? You're leaving so.. so we can both leave.." "I thought that was what you wanted? All those times you've spoken about being marooned on that island with Jack "Ships are about freedom" you told me. Well, there is your freedom." In Elizabeth's eyes he couldn't see what she was thinking. He was right, she had loved the fact that being out at sea meant little rules than being on an island where a Governor's daughter is forever under somebody's watchful eye. But Will had seemingly paid a lot for the freedom she had mentioned. She closed the telescope and slipped one hand into one of Will's "Anywhere with you is my freedom. I adore the gift, thankyou. Anyway, what is a pirate without a ship?" she said raising her head a little from his shoulder to look at his face. "Quite a bad one I'd say" Will replied "No wonder Jack was so desperate to commandeer a ship when I first met him" He took a thoughtful pause and was about to continue when Elizabeth suddenly raised her voice some "Oh drat! We were supposed to meet with my father almost an hour ago!" "Again?" "He wants to go over the wedding arrangements" Elizabeth groaned "Again.." "You're certain he doesn't want to check I've changed my mind about being a pirate?" he asked doggedly "Come on" she said and began to pull him along the pier, the telescope still in her hand.  
  
~~*End Chapter One*~~  
  
((Alrighty. There it is. The first chapter. I'll continue this bit by bit. R&R, please? * Sweet smile * Even if you just want to tell me the Tellytubbies are getting together with Justin Timberlake to tour Europe. Anything, just r&r! :p Be gentle * whimper * )) 


	2. Welcome to the Caribbean love

"You will be doing the ceremony yourself I presume, Governor?" Commodore Norrington asked the much older man. The Governor was sat with some papers infront of him at a desk while Norrington stood with his hat tucked under his arm as they conversed. "Oh absolutely. Not only do I get to be the proud father but I get to do the honors of pronouncing them both!" "A fine task" The Commodore agreed. "Not a task my lad, but one of the most splendid moments in my life." "That is indeed saying something sir". There was a pause between them in which Norrington contemplated whether or not to bring up the situation of the possibility that Jack Sparrow, the pirate they had almost sent to the gallows had he not escaped the last time, would show up for the occasion. "What's on your mind Commodore Norrington?" The Governor finally asked of the younger man. "Jack Sparrow." He replied. "Ah, yes. I was wondering when you would bring him up." The governor stood up and walked over to the window, he glanced outside then looked back at Norrington "If he does happen to decide to attend the wedding what say we just let whatever wrong doings he's done in the past lie silently for the duration of his stay. I want things to go smoothly for my daughter on the day" "Yes sir. I am willing to let things lie silent, just this once. However the name Jack Sparrow and the word silent aren't commonly found in the same sentence" "No worries Commodore, we will still keep a watchful eye on him if he does appear." A knock was heard on the door "Enter" the Governor said and one of the maids came into the room "Miss Swann and Mr Turner, sir" she curtsied and Elizabeth and Will entered the room. The maid curtsied again and exited the room closing the door behind her. "I hope we haven't missed anything?" Elizabeth asked as she sat down in a chair. "Not at all. We couldn't begin without you both here" The Governor reassured the two who had just entered. "If you will excuse me Governor? Miss Swann." Norrinton bowed his head twice to them and reluctantly bowed to Will "Mr Turner." Then took his leave from the room. "I hope you forgive our lateness? My fault entirely," Will started "I've just been treated to my wedding gift" Elizabeth smiled The Governor smiled and nodded "And how did you like it?" "I was a little taken aback at first but - wait a minute. Why do I get the idea that you knew about it?" "I may have had a slight inkling" he said heartily "And I may have been the one who helped Will find the perfect ship for you" "Both of you are too sneaky!" "In matters such as this that can be a good thing" Will stated grinning.  
  
The water hit at the ship's bow with each rocking crash. The water itself as blue as the sky, the horizon seemingly not breaking the two apart in the distance. The corals beneath being the only distinguishable thing that one was looking at the ocean. At the bow of the ship stood Jack Sparrow. His hands resting on the wooden sides, he watched with memories running through his mind as they turned into the harbor of Port Royal. The town seemed to be alive in the midday sun. The people going about their daily rituals and the scenery, the trees swaying in the gently breeze. What really caught his eye though were the ships docked. He could see one that wasn't there the last time he was here. If he didn't love the Pearl so much he would have his crew commandeer that ship and make off with it. However he wasn't here this time around to take somebody's ship. "Anchor her!" he heard Anna Maria shout from the helm and immediately the men ran to release the anchors. Gradually the ship slowed down in a place fit for it to stay harbored for a day or two. Since the Black Pearl had been stripped of its last captain, Barbossa, the ship had been improved. Holes had been filled. Cannons replaced (not exactly bought, more borrowed from other ships without them knowing) same can be said for the sails. All the while keeping her dark demeanour, but could be easy to mistake her now as a different ship. No longer was she damned to the same fate as Barbossa had been. "Lower the boat!" Anna was heard to yell again. Jack took a step back and turned, making his way to where the boat was being lowered. "Try not to miss me while I'm gone, savvy?" "Oh, we won't." Gibbs said truthfully, but grumpily. Jack held onto a rope with one hand and placed one foot on the side of the ship. He looked back at Gibbs "Look mate, if they say you can come to the do I'll have one of Norrers' men sail over and tell you to lift your arses up from not sweeping the decks and come join us. Otherwise you could actually sweep the decks while I'm gone and not mope around on your arses because you didn't merit an invitation." "Aye, alright." Gibbs replied sounding a little more pleased. Obviously he wasn't agreeing to sweep the decks while Jack was gone, though. More the prospect of a free celebration. Jack stepped up onto the side with both feet then began to disappear over the side climbing down the rungs "Look after my darling!" were his last words, obviously referring to the ship. He staggered into the small boat, took hold of the oars with both hands and began to row to shore. The direction the boat was being rowed made it able for him to watch as the Black Pearl and it's crew got a little further away with each sweep of the oars in the clear water, "Last time I left them alone on my ship they.. ah, Jack," he stopped himself "best not to be thinking of bad memories". He turned his head around every now and again to see where he was going till he eventually got to shore. He splashed over the side of the small boat into the shallow water and began to pull it in, before some of the seamen on the shore did it for him. He watched them as they did it, when they finished they stood expecting him to give them some money. "That will be a shilling, sir, for your boat to stay here" Jack took one step forward to look at the boat "Ah, seems I've made a mistake mate. This isn't my boat, I must've gotten in the wrong one again." He turned on his heel and started up the shore leaving the two men standing next to the boat confused over what to say or do. True enough it wasn't his boat. They had also borrowed that without permission from another ship too. He walked over a small bridge above a small stream and headed into the streets of Port Royal. No time like the present to go visit Will, but there was also the matter of having to find himself a drink at the closest watering hole. He contemplated this as he stood at a crossroad looking up at a sign, one arrow pointing to the "Port Inn" another arrow to the "Blacksmiths". His feet started to walk in the direction of the inn but his mind fought it and he turned and headed up the street that would connect to the Blacksmiths. Surprisingly for him when he turned a corner he almost fell over a sleeping form leaning against a dirty wall. "Wait a minute. I've heard those snores before" he leaned over slightly to get a better look at the sleeping mans face "Ah, senior 'smith." He muttered as he recognized the face as that of J. Brown. Current owner of the building Will slaves in. Jack's dark eyes shot to the bottle of rum that was held in Browns' hand ". and if I'm not mistaken, the last time you offered me a drink I found the delivery of it quite painful. I'll be taking that if you wouldn't -bloody - mind" he said as he tried to pry the bottle out of his hand. When at last he was able to salvage the bottle he fell back a bit before regaining his balance. "Cheers" he threw the bottle from one hand to the other, popped the cork and took a drink. "Might want to get drunk some place a little more comfortable next time, mate" he slurred a little then turned and made his way down some steps that ended right outside the Smithery. He looked up at the sign then knocked on the door, "What're you doin'?" he asked himself then tried the doorhandle. Try as he did the handle wouldn't budge "Great" he grumbled. He looked around and saw no suitable bench or other place to sit, so decided to keep the statue in the small arch company 'til the person he wanted should happen by. "jus' you an' me" he said up to the statue, then looked down at the bottle grinning "and the rum." 


	3. Drink up me harties, yo ho

Chapter Three  
  
An hour had passed since Elizabeth and Will had gone to the mansion to discuss wedding plans with the Governor, Elizabeth's father. During that time they had sorted pretty much everything out, down to the tiniest detail. Invitations had been sent out days in advance. Food and drinks to be provided. Music. Outfits and dress-ware too. Among other things. Now all that was left was for the bride and the groom to show up on the day. That day being tomorrow. The Governor walked with them out of his study so he could see the two off, they stopped to talk for a moment next to the wall nearest the door, Governor Swann took a breath and looked at Elizabeth's face "It seems only yesterday you were a little girl. Now look at you," he smiled. "I'll always be your little girl, father. Just a very tall one" She stepped forwards and hugged him gently. The Governor glanced at the wall and spoke as Elizabeth stepped back again "Funny, I thought there were four candles on this wall fitting" He failed to notice the uncomfortable shuffle from Will. "Shall we?" he said suddenly and opened the door for Elizabeth. "I'll be back later," Elizabeth said and they exited the house. The Governor stood at the door and watched as Elizabeth and Will walked away down the path and out of the gates. "So where is it that you got the ship?" Elizabeth asked as they walked out onto the main streets. "It was your father. I went to him inquiring on where to find a ship around two months ago now. He went to England and made an accord with somebody there, I have no idea who. All I know is I got what I wanted from it all. The ship arrived last night as was specified." "You don't know who?" "No. It could have been a pirate or a rich man." "It doesn't look like a ship a pirate would sail under. It's too magnificent for that" "All that will change in a day or two once we get on board it." Elizabeth smiled "You're forgetting one thing Mr Turner. I am still a lady and until we both proclaim our love together forever on those very battlements tomorrow I'll remain a lady." Hand in hand they turned right at the crossroad and then like a pirate before them almost tripped over the still sleeping Mr Brown. "I think if we put some effort into it we could both manage to carry him home." "No. He's made it this far back I'm sure it will be excerise enough for him to walk around the corner when he wakes up" Will said, nudging him slightly with his foot. They walked down the small stone steps and Will placed his hand into his pocket to retrieve the keys for the lock. "Do you smell something?" Elizabeth said covering her nose a little with her hand. Will sniffed at the air and shook his head "I was going to take a bath later-" "Not you." Elizabeth said looking around then following her nose over to the statue "It's coming from. I don't believe it!" "What is it?!" Will quickly joined her, his attention immediately fell to the grinning man looking up at them sitting on the ground in a corner, bottle of rum in hand and hat on his lap "Fine blacksmith you are, don't even leave a spare key lying around." he said and scurried to his feet with a helping hand from Will. "I thought you weren't going to arrive till tomorrow at least" Will said "Nah mate. Came as soon as I could." "As soon as you could?" will raised a brow "Okay, so as soon as we'd blown some of our plunder on a few bets" Jack confessed "You going to open the door or are these my accommodations for the night?" Will nodded and took the key chain from out of his pocket. He picked out the right one and unlocked the door. He stood to one side and let Elizabeth enter first. As he went to take a step indoors Jack grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him back a bit "Now, when I enter here I'm going to take off me sword belt. That's not an incentive for you to go prodding at me with any . hot sticks, savvy?" Will smirked and shook his head "It's good to have you back, Jack" and walked inside. Jack grinned and soon followed him "Good to be back, but ta be honest mate, I'm kinda having withdrawals not being on board the Pearl. Wouldn't happen to have a re-fill would you?" he held up the empty bottle of rum and shook it. Will went to a cupboard to get another bottle of rum as Jack took a seat near Elizabeth. "What's the matter love? Not pleased to see me?" "Not pleased to smell you" she replied, her hand still partially covering her nose. "Ah, yes, sorry 'bout that. The sea air can do that to a man." "So can not having a bath" Will handed Jack the rum. "I hope you're going to clean up before the ceremony tomorrow?" Elizabeth asked "'Course I will. And I'm going to wear my best hat too" "But you only ever wear that hat." "Like I said, me best hat" he took a drink from the bottle. "You're mate Norrington will 'e be stepping his fancy shoes there?" Jack asked as he lowered the bottle from his mouth. "Of course he will be. He does work closely with my father afterall" ". unfortunate." jack muttered. "I doubt he will try to hang you while we're getting married, Jack" Will said, leaning against a wall. "You keep your uncertainties to yourself. I wouldn't put anything past Norrers. I mean look at you" he indicated Will with his bottle "when we first met you hated my very guts and every other pirates'. But I saw something in you," "You saw my father in me" "I saw a pirate in you." Jack quickly continued "An' I had no doubts about that. Y'see the first chance he could, Norrington would have me swingin' from those gallows quicker than you could say 'anchors away'." "Well I'll make sure that won't happen." Elizabeth said "As long as you come to my father's house later and you can use one of the baths there" "Hmm, does that include food and accommodation? No offence Will, but this spot is a bit too depressing, how d'you put up with it?" "I take my anger out on the anvil" Truth be known Will wanted to take his anger out on the anvil at the moment of reminding him of his father. Ever since he had learned of what his father really was he could barely remember ever thinking of that man as a good sort. The fact that his father had been in search of the treasure that had damned an entire crew of men and its captain didn't sit too well with Will. What also didn't settle too well with him was if his father hadn't sent the medallion off to him then William Bootstrap Turner would still be alive. He would still be around to do as any father would, even if he was a pirate. He would still be around to explain to Will himself why he chose the life he did. Will looked at Jack as he talked with Elizabeth, but he wasn't really listening. There sat a man who had known his father somehow. He had never asked Jack anything of his history, or how he had even known William Turner. Perhaps, he thought, some things were better left untold. 


	4. A dishonest man you can always trust to ...

Sidenote: Some first names of the characters are still a bit on the un revealed side, so I just had to make one or two up, savvy? K, moving on to:

Chapter Four

The rest of the day and well into night the three spent time reminiscing and talking about the future. Will spoke about the ship he had bought for Elizabeth. About his decision to give up being a Blacksmith. And many other things excluding the thing he wanted to know most about. Jack gradually told them on the Black Pearl's progress over another bottle of rum, and also about the crew with it. (Which had reminded him "Don't mind if the crew come along to the festivities - sorry, wedding, tomorrow do ye?" to which both nodded in agreement, as long as they kept things civil). 

"And what of the treasure?" Will asked off topic "Surely that compass of yours did not fall to idle use?"

"You're wondering if I went back and got another crew cursed? Sorry to disappoint, but the only reason we went back to the Isla de Muerta is after we made a passing visit here those months ago, when you 'appened to tell us the grand news figured we'd need the loot to get you both a wedding gift." He paused in the time that Will and Elizabeth just stared at him. "And I suppose it's hidden under your hat?" Elizabeth said 

"Thing is, love, I went and lost it on a bet"

"Why am I not surprised?" she smirked.

"Pulling yer leg. It's stowed away on the ship, I'll get it in the morning. You provide the bath and bed, don't worry mate" he winked at Will "separate beds, and I'll provide the goods. Fair bargain."

"The fair bargain" Elizabeth began "is you get to have food and drink without having to steal it tomorrow" 

Jack grinned and casually drank more rum.

Finally giving into the stars and the moon and the darkness that swamped every orifice Elizabeth stood to her feet, "I think it's time we called it a night"

"Couldn't we just call it day and carry on talking till the next night love?" Jack asked, as he wanted to spend more time talking with Will. "Up. Stand up!" She said shooing him with her hand till he got to his feet. "As for you" she said stepping in-front of Will and he took her hands in his "I shall see you tomorrow" They smiled and went to kiss each other, however they both realized Jack was standing right by them, "don't mind me. Nothing I 'aven't seen before" he said. "And nothing you are going to see" Elizabeth said and pushed him on the shoulder as she turned and began to walk to the door. Jack looked back at Will before he followed Elizabeth "Good luck tomorrow." Will smiled "I won't need it" he turned his head to look up at Elizabeth as she opened the door into the dark streets and looked back at him. Jack slapped his hat back on his head and staggered towards the door "We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot" he sang as he walked outside. Elizabeth took one last look at Will and followed after Jack, Will heard as she semi-yelled "I don't live in the bakery, Jack. This way!" Will smirked and placed his hands into his pockets as he looked around the room. Everything set in its place. Everything as he would remember it. 

Meanwhile unaware to anybody on the island in the harbor itself, the newly docked and newly named ship, The Swann, floated mindlessly on the moonlit water. Nobody was on board, or so it seemed. The decks were clean enough for a person to look at and see their reflection stare back. The sails were down; ropes neatly hung everywhere and windows clear. Inside the cabins the bed mattresses were neat and the tables scrubbed. However below in the hold, a coughing was heard coming from behind a few boxes and barrels. Though if anybody had been on board they wouldn't have heard it, which was probably lucky for the man that was making the noises. From behind the boxes the face of a middle-aged man peeked out from the side. Through the darkness his likewise dark eyes couldn't be seen searching around the hold for any sign of life. Tightening his fist he put it over his mouth as he again coughed. Seeing as all was safe for him to emerge he crawled out from his hiding spot. He was a skinny man; a telltale sign that he had had little to eat in a while was his clothes hanging loosely around him. His trousers torn at the bottom of the legs, his shirt ripped and black in places and nothing upon his feet. He walked out and up the steps till he was out on deck. He took a moment to stare at the moon as he quietly crept off of the stairs. Though sneaking around an empty boat was pointless in that nobody would see or hear him. A deep sigh escaped his lips and he clenched his teeth, "unlucky devils" he spoke in a strained voice. He moved over to the side of the ship where he could see the island of Port Royal glowing from the lit up houses and street lamps. What also was easily noticeable now was the man's hair. It was very un kept. It was dark like his eyes and fell to his shoulders straggled. Obvious enough was it had been washed in salt water many a time and left to dry in the sun. A small moustache covered his top lip, a beard covered his chin and his face was not only black with the night, but also, black by dirt, bruises and dry blood. His hands gripped the wooden sides of the ship as he leaned forward to see how far the drop went, "You've fell worse" he muttered to himself and dragged himself to stand on the edge. He had a better view of the bay from there, and could make out his path to swim up to the shore, so as not to swim directly into any other ships or boats out there. "Best not to dive" he thought and slowly crawled over the edge and felt for the rungs on the ladder to climb down. His feet slipped one by one on to each bit of the rope ladder until finally he was near enough to lower him-self into the water. The cold water shocked his system momentarily, but he ducked his head under so his body would quickly adapt and then made for the shore. 

Each stroke he took carefully when he neared the sand, so no ripple of the water would cause a noise. He paused though when he got under a pier and listened intently, trying to hear for any guards on duty as they patrolled and their boots would hit the ground as they walked. Or any chatter exchanged between bored men. Hearing nothing he swept one arm in front of the other till his feet felt the bottom of the shallow water and he could drift the rest of the way easily. Crouching slightly he walked a small distance over to a wooden pole protruding from the ground, he laid his hands on it and searched the landscape with his eyes once again. All was quiet. Nobody was about. "Good" he thought, "The less fuss the better."

Taking a second to get to know the surroundings he could see from his place, he crouched again as he walked over to a signpost. But just as he was about to walk left two people walked out from one of the alleys heading his way. He quickly darted into an unlit area next to some steps to wait till they had passed him by. But what he saw next shocked him into almost giving away that he was there.

"Did you hear somethin'?" the man he instantly recognized as Jack Sparrow asked his woman-friend. "It's probably just the rum talking again Jack" she replied, "one of me favorite past times. Friendly banter between the rum and me." The woman looped her arm through Jack's and started to drag him along. And the man they didn't know was there and watching them stepped forward and watched them go "Now that's interesting" was all he said before he turned and rushed down the ally, unbeknownst to him the exact way Jack and his friend had just came from. As he got to the steps right by the Blacksmith building he slowed his walk and looked around. Two guards walked by the opposite end but luckily didn't notice the prowler, as he didn't see them till the last minute and they disappeared down the next street. Silently he crept to the first door he came to, the entrance to the Blacksmiths, just as the lights had been extinguished from inside. Taking a breath he knocked. He rubbed his knuckles as he took his fist back, his skin feeling rather sensitive at that moment. He heard some shuffling and mumbling coming from inside, a light flickered on again from within and then the sound of the wooden bar being raised from the latch was heard, "I thought you had returned hours ago, Joseph" a voice said before the door was fully open. But when it was open the two men who stood either side of the doorframe just stared at one another. "William Turner?" the older of the two said in an almost raspy voice finally. Will didn't know what to say and just nodded, the confusion showing on his face at the strange visitor that seemed almost familiar to him. "Yes, sir. If you were wanting something repaired I shan't be able to do it till tomor.." he stopped himself from speaking. How would he be able to repair anything tomorrow of all days? "No. No" the older man grunted "I haven't a bit of iron on me for you to be smithin'." Another pause, "You don't recognize me do ye? 'Course I don't blame ye, afterall, almost 18 years or so since ye last saw me. I see you haven't got the medallion I sent to you"

"How do you –" then it clicked in Will's mind and he couldn't stop himself when he said "Bootstrap" outloud.

"Aye, Bootstrap," the man lifted one of his feet slightly "Though haven't a boot for any straps to be afastenin'"

"But, how…, You died!"

"I did? Ah, well, I apologize for that. Managed to find myself a new body and go about life still, you win some you lose some." He said sarcastically "Look, I've got an empty belly and my lips 'aven't touched even a drip of water that isn't flavored like salt in months."

"And you assume I'll just let you enter here?" Will said heatedly placing his hand on the doorframe to stop the man entering.

"Well I could settle for bein' fed and watered outside if that will please ye?"

"You have no idea what would please me" Will spat

"'Ave I missed somethin' here?! Thought you'd be pleased to see your old man again."

"My old man yes. A pirate…?" It seemed Will's old ghosts about pirates were re-emerging once again.

"Ah. So you found out about that then."

"How could I not"

"Look mate. If you let me inside I'll tell you anything you want, need, or just don't give a fools care about to know, savvy?"

Will noticed the resemblance now of both him, and Jack in this man. It was clear that Jack and he had known each other quite well before, and reluctantly he let his arm fall to his side and he stood sideways to let the man enter,

"Cheers" Bootstrap said and walked inside.


End file.
